


Laying Foundations

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts on a training exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Foundations

He had thought, when he found the balcony above the training grounds empty, that it would remain so for the duration of the match. He isn’t quite comfortable around Riku yet, after all, and Even has made a point of absenting himself whenever the keybearers are present. 

So he supposes being startled by the sound of Even’s voice is understandable, even as it reminds him how little control he has over his emotions as yet. “I’m sorry?” he prompts quietly, and winces as Riku is knocked onto the sands of the training grounds yet again. 

“Do you ever wonder why he does it?” Even says, and for once there is no irritation marring his curiosity. 

Ienzo shrugs, making room for Even to claim a better view of the combatants if he chooses. “It’s _Aeleus_ , Even. He always favored a more balanced approach to all subjects, including our research. Given what we know of Xehanort’s true intentions, now? I think he might have sought a way to broach the topic, had Riku not beaten him to it.” 

Even sighs, watching the combatants with narrowed eyes as the darkness shifts slightly around them. “Well. I suppose out of all of us, they are best suited to keeping it under control. At the least it’s a proper beginning.” 

Ienzo smiles as he makes a mental note to share the observation with Aeleus after the match. Even praising anyone again is its own beginning.


End file.
